


Sandy's stockings

by N_A_N_O



Series: Kink/Sextober2020 [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fetish, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scents & Smells, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N_O/pseuds/N_A_N_O
Summary: Lucio, while fulfilling his laundry task, sniffed Sandalphon's stockings once. After that, it became a habit. Then he got caught red-handed, by no other than Sandalphon.Kinktober prompt: Stockings/Lingerie
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Kink/Sextober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sandy's stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This might be sillier than sexy, that's up to your kinks and I didn't have much time to edit, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Part of the Kinktober prompt Stockings. I had to think of Sandy, naturally.
> 
> Twitter: @NanosFics

Lucio had been caught red-handed, Sandalphon staring at him with his doe eyes in confusion. Hopefully, he didn’t understand why a pair of his stockings were against Lucio’s nose, and his face slightly flushed. Sandalphon’s jaw tightened, and his face scrunched up. He was about to pop, to blow, to yell and throw whatever he had under his hand at Lucio.

It was a pair Sandalphon had left to wash. They still smelled faintly of him, and the typical scent of stockings, slightly dusty and sweet. Sandalphon was a stylish person. When he returned from raids, he immediately took a bath and changed into his stockings. Ethereal beings didn’t need that much care, but he loved nothing except coffee more than a long bath. The leggings he used with his fighting attire were clean and tidily folded inside his personal basket.

Lucio often washed the crew’s clothes, off with the grime and such, not one bit interested. One day, unsure if he’d forgotten to wash the stockings, Lucio took a whiff. Something at the back of his head tingled, and he sighed, satisfied. They were clean. It was a small movement that had become habitual, taking a short inhale, and feel light-headed. Just once, very short, making sure nobody would catch him in the act. Then, he needed more, a bit of a longer time, and started imagining things.

He’d imagined Sandalphon gently pulling them over his thighs, the fabric hugging the shape of his hips and legs. Strangely enough, it made Lucio feel good, so he continued. Then, he imagined guiding Sandalphon’s hands, feeling the fabric, and the warm skin beneath. Up, up, up, the gentle curves and his tight hips.

Soon enough, he began sniffing them before they passed into the washing bin. The scent was headier, and he felt a delightful rush go up to his head and down his stomach. His imagination went wilder and wilder, the most innocent of his thoughts being smelling them off Sandalphon’s legs directly. He began looking forward to the hotter days when Sandalphon could barely wear a pair without sweating.

Lucio’s imagination ran wild, and it was even worse when he slept and dreamed. Sandalphon’s thighs were squeezing his face as he went deeper between them, sniffing the spot which sent heat into his hips. He’d run his fingers over the fabric, feeling its electrical tingle and the thin threads catch on a splintered nail.

They ripped, and more skin appeared. Small holes in the stockings, so thin and fragile, and he kissed that skin. There was no face in his dream, no expression, only the stocking, the thighs, and his pleasure. He volunteered for the laundry almost every day, and it was a struggle not to borrow a pair and take them to his room.

This day, he’d borrowed a pair without asking the owner. Sandalphon had come to complain about the lost pair, asking the laundry-man what he’d done of them. Here he was, aroused, and with the pair against his face, Sandalphon not polite enough to knock before he threw the door open.

“What in the skies…” Sandaphon said between his clenched teeth, “Do you think you are doing to my stockings, you degenerate?”

“S-San-chan, I can explain!” Lucio said, and he explained absolutely everything.

It was interesting how many colors Sandalphon’s face could take, between dark red, yellow, white, green, and blue. He stood frozen in the door frame, perhaps a sign he’d forgiven Lucio or was too shocked even to blow up. Their relationship had been bettering, and Lucio feared he’d done something wrong again. Stealing was bad indeed, but he’d only borrowed them for a moment.

He knew smiling wouldn’t be appropriate at that moment, so he kept a serious expression. Sandalphon stayed silent a while, his balled fists shaky. Lucio thought they were clear. He put the stockings into Sandalphon’s hands.

“I can wash them if you wa—”

Sandalphon had shoved them into Lucio’s mouth, and he yelled, “Are you that oblivious, or is it fun to sexually harass me, you freak?!”

Lucio didn’t listen much to what he said, feeling the stockings in his mouth. It didn’t taste great, but he was already in such a state of arousal, he could only groan in pleasure and suck them. He fell to his knees. In front of him, Sandalphon’s pretty thighs with his stockings on. A switch flipped in Lucio’s head, and it became blank.

He was whining, the stockings still in his mouth, sniffing Sandalphon’s legs. He must have looked like an animal, pitiful or something, but Sandalphon stopped yelling. Tears welled up Lucio’s eyes as he rubbed his face against Sandalphon’s leg. It felt better than he’d imagined.

Suddenly, a violent strike against his head. “You’re just a horny, disgusting beast!” Sandalphon yelled, his face flush.

Lucio had done something wrong again, but he couldn’t hold back. Knocked back to his senses, though, he didn’t charge again. He was painfully tight in his own leggings, and the scent driving him insane. He went onto all fours in dogeza, praying for forgiveness. He didn’t want to destroy their relationship, but his body wasn’t obeying him anymore.

“Showwy, ‘m sho sho—”

Sandalphon took the stockings out of his mouth and grimaced, looking at them. This was a pair he’d never wear again, it seemed. Perhaps Lucio could ask to keep them, but talking more only felt like it would worsen things at this point. He stayed curled up on all fours, repeating his apologies.

Sandalphon put his hands onto his hips and looked down at the groveling Lucio. It felt strange to watch someone who looked exactly like Lucifer react that extreme way to his stockings, and apologize as if he’d killed someone. It was appropriate to apologize that way in their situation, but that wasn’t like Lucifer, ever.

The sight of Lucio in bliss sniffing them had even triggered something else than disgust. Anger, probably, but not only. He wasn’t great at analyzing his feelings, but, calming down, he felt almost sorry for Lucio.

Lucio didn’t understand much about building a good relationship with people or why they reacted in certain ways. Some would have called him insensitive. Sandalphon acted as if he believed Lucio was, but this was different, even with the small scare he’d had when Lucio almost jumped him.

“Why are you doing this if it isn’t to hurt me?” Sandalphon asked.

“I never want to hurt you,” Lucio said, “It just feels wonderful to smell them.”

Sandalphon felt his face heat up. He didn’t want to know more details but accepted his apology. Now, they had to discuss what to do about Lucio’s deviant behavior. Sandalphon didn’t mind doing his own laundry at all, he could do it with a snap of his fingers, but just like Lucio, he wanted to act like any other mortal on board. Lucio could also have washed them the way he cleaned up the coffee stall in Auguste Island. Sandalphon had pushed him to work like a mortal.

“You should resume washing the clothes the way you used to,” he said, and Lucio looked sad.

“I like washing them, not in the way I treat your stockings, but I like the way soap smells too,” Lucio said. “Smelling them makes me feel happy.”

“Happy?” Sandalphon giggled, somewhat embarrassed.

Didn’t Lucio understand he was aroused? Lucilius explained that sort of base animal instinct in theory to the Primarchs, were their sexual drive ever to awaken, even though they couldn’t reproduce. It had sounded terribly boring coming from him, but hearing Lucio was happy had a different effect.

“Yes. It makes me feel closer to you. I think of you when I—”

“Eeenough,” Sandalphon said, trying to keep his voice low, thinking of what Lucilius might have taught them.

All the Astral ever told them was to follow their instincts, and that would be their solution. If Sandalphon followed that logic, then perhaps satisfying Lucio's impulses would solve their issue. He didn’t want to know what more Lucio thought of him or wanted to do, so he had another idea.

He slipped out of his shoes and put a foot on Lucio’s shoulder and giving him a glance under his sash. The look of shock was good on Lucio, taken off guard rather than upsetting Sandalphon for once.

“You can smell them on me when I feel like it,” Sandalphon said, “But not in my back in the laundry room. I need my clothes cleaned.”

Lucio’s eyes sparkled in delight, but he didn’t say anything. Sandalphon passed next to him. “Keep on all fours, like the horny dog you are.” Sandalphon closed the room door behind him, making sure nobody was around to have witnessed what just happened.

He put his foot onto Lucio’s shoulder as he sat down on the bed. “You can smell me now, though I doubt it would be plea—”

Lucio was sniffing his calf like a small animal. He didn’t have to be asked twice and didn’t spend much time there, going up to his knee, and then to his thigh. Such pleasure expressed on his face made Sandalphon feel strange and rather benevolent. That was Lucifer’s face taking pleasure from his leg.

“C-can I touch?” Lucio asked, “I mean the stockings.”

Sandalphon agreed and flinched as Lucio touched his thigh. His hand was large and hot and gentle, caressing the fabric. He grunted in satisfaction, smelling the crook behind Sandalphon’s knee. It tickled, and he couldn’t hold back on giggling, ticklish. Lucio smiled and sniffled, drawing laughter out of the Primarch.

He’d pushed Sandalphon’s leg up, and Sandalphon couldn’t stay seated in that position easily. Lucio went lower, down his thigh, his face red and his cheek hot against Sandalphon’s inner thigh. Sandalphon caught his hair and slightly yanked him back as he flinched.

“Y-you’re not going further,” he said, but Lucio was stubborn.

“Please, just a little whiff. I promise to leave you alone and never ask for this again.”

Biting his lip, Sandalphon allowed him to nose at his crotch. Lucio hummed, and it sent vibrations between Sandalphon’s thighs. On a defensive reflex, he squeezed them together, and Lucio whined, opening his mouth and the heat of his breath against Sandalphon’s groin. It felt good. Lucio began mouthing it, and Sandalphon couldn’t complain. It felt nice, even though the position was embarrassing. He wanted more of Lucio’s mouth there, more movement. He’d gone hard, tenting under his stockings.

“Oh, sorry, this is problematic,” Lucio said, licking his lips nervously as he looked at his erection, seeming unsure what to do.

“S-solve it!” Sandalphon spat, looking away.

Instead of lowering the stockings like any person with common sense would have, Lucio pushed Sandalphon's underwear out of the way, letting Sandalphon’s groin push against the semi-transparent fabric and wet it. The look on his face was priceless in a sense, arousing in the other. Sandalphon hadn’t ever felt such power over someone. The heat grew between them.

Lucio resumed mouthing at the base but squeezed it through the stockings. Another pair ruined, but those thoughts were for later, Sandalphon gripping the blankets, confused and flustered by how good it felt. It was a bit rough, and the fabric a bit scratchy, but it only heightened the sensations. The wet, sticky sensation of the fabric against the head of his cock, the precum trickling down and wetting more of the stockings, added with the heat of Lucio’s strokes, had him rocking his hips.

“I-I have to do something about mine,” Lucio said, “I can take care of both.”

Whatever he meant, Sandalphon was fine with it, just wanting more of the godly squeeze. He nodded, and suddenly, Lucio’s cock was against his. Not releasing Sandalphon’s from its rather tight and precarious position inside the fabric, he squeezed them together.

“It feels so good,” Lucio moaned, “It’s so wet and cool, the fabric rubs good, and your cock is—”

“S-shut up, you degenerate,” Sandalphon mumbled, covering his face as he felt the first spikes of an orgasm sting at the head of his cock. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning either, helping Lucio by holding his hand.

He put his arms around Lucio's shoulders and muffled his moan inside the other's mouth. Falling from his high, it felt wet, sticky, messy. Lucio had come over his shirt and his stockings, and he had come inside of them. Still, something like satisfaction and relaxation settled in. He didn’t mind Lucio suddenly coming back to his senses, or about apologies for dirtying his clothes. It had felt amazing.

“Mind washing my underwear now?” Sandalphon asked, “It’s lingerie.”


End file.
